Mi aliado, amigo mío
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Spains reaction to the dissolving of the Holy Roman Empire and the aftermath where he finds out just what happened to the Holy Roman Empire.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another APH oneshot, I love this fandom.**

**This one follows my theory on what happened to HRE. Expect to see more of these kinds of fics.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Spain felt numb.

No worse than that. He was completely frozen. He couldn't feel anything.

This morning had been so bright too.

He had gotten up, teased Romano a few times; until the boy countered with a head butt of course, breakfast had tasted somewhat better than usual. It seemed like a normal and good day.

Until he got the letter.

It a bird that only two other people he knew used. One was Prussia.

The other was France.

The letter was from France and it contained the news from his latest war.

Like any other letter of his victory he made himself seem like a complete hero and fighter for justice. He didn't write the name of who he was fighting until the end.

'_In the end he would have died even if I hadn't had killed him. The leaders were dissolving his empire. Empire. As if a little kid deserved it. Anyway the Holy Roman Empire is no more.'_

The Holy Roman Empire.

Prussias younger brother.

And Prussia fought in this war as well.

On the side of France.

"No. No way." Spain whispered. "There is no way he would fight against his own blood."

The two brothers adored one another. They were all the other had ever since the death of their father Germania. They had been planning to create a powerful German empire with the two of them.

There is no way that Prussia would willingly kill his own brother.

He had met the Holy Roman Empire a few times. He was an ambitious kid and wanted to be a great and powerful nation, just like any other of their kind. He seemed to be infatuated with Ita-Chan as well.

Ita-chan.

How would he take the news? The Holy Roman Empire and Ita-chan had gotten so close to one another.

The Holy Roman Empire didn't seem much older than Romano in looks really.

Romano.

Without even realizing it his legs had taken him to where Romano was in the living room cleaning. Or at least trying to.

"Hm?" Romano said, noticing him. "I'm cleaning alright you bast- wh-what are you doing?" he ended in a screech as Spain kneeled in front of him and hugged him tightly to his own chest.

If this ever happened to his Romano.

He didn't know what he would have done.

Romano struggled in his arms. "Let go of me you bastard! What's gotten into you?"

"Romano." Spain didn't know what made Romano stop struggling and look at him oddly. Maybe it was the desperate tone in his voice. "Romano please. Just…just let me for a minute."

In the end Romano stopped struggling and kept muttering under his breathe no words that a child, or at least someone who looked like a child, should know but allowed Spain to hug him.

Never.

That would never happen to his Romano as long as he lived.

* * *

Spain had to see Prussia, he was his friend and he was sure that Prussia was somehow affected by this.

He asked Austria to look after Romano for some time until he came back, even though it was hard to convince the boy to first spend the time with his brother and second that he will come back for him.

"Romano please. I promise I'll come back for you." Antonio said patiently.

"How do I know your not lying?" Romano demanded.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

So with that part done Spain started the long journey to his friend's house.

Soon enough he was at Prussias house and was knocking at the door.

After waiting a few minutes the door opened to reveal his friend.

Who looked like crap.

There were deep black bags under his eyes. His eyes were more red than usual and he had obviously lost some weight.

"Gilbert." Spain started to say.

Prussia narrowed his eyes and hissed "What the hell are you doing here Spain?"

Spain nearly flinched from the use of his nation name. "I wanted to see you."

Prussias eyes narrowed some more until he stepped slightly to the side and let Spain enter his house.

Once they were seated in the dining room Prussia snapped "So what the hell did you want to see me for?"

Spain bit his bottom lip slightly before saying "I heard what happened with France and…your little brother."

Prussias lips curled over his teeth as he said "If that's all you're here for then you can leave right now."

"Gilbert please. You know I'm your friend right?" Spain asked.

Prussia gave a short laugh. "Friend? Don't make me laugh Spain. There are only allies with us nations and even then they might betray you."

"I'm not France."

"I know." Prussia agreed. "But you are a nation who cares more about his own country than someone else. At first chance you get you'll betray someone you called 'your dearest friend' without a second thought."

"Gilbert I would never do that to you."

Prussia seemed to be puffing himself up to answer but stopped. His shoulders slumped forward and he got a vulnerable look on his face. Spain had never seen that look on Prussias face and he knew that it was sorely out of place.

"How the hell," Prussia said. "Do I know if someone is really loyal to me?"

"You have to trust us." Spain said simply.

Prussia looked up at Spain. "Can I trust you?"

Spain smiled. "Yes, you can."

Prussia drummed his fingers on the side of the chair he was sitting in for a moment before standing up suddenly.

"Follow me." he ordered.

Spain followed Prussia as he led the former through his house. It was a large house and was filled with many rooms.

Prussia stopped at one room that Spain recognized as a bedroom, and pulled a key from his pocket. He carefully put the key in and unlocked the door. Then he slowly opened the door and stepped into the bedroom.

It was a clean room, Prussia saw to it that the servants cleaned each and every room whether or not they were in use; the only odd thing was that the bed curtains were drawn.

With a wave from Prussia he stepped lightly to the bed and Prussia carefully drew back the curtains slightly enough for Spain to see the person lying there.

Spain felt the breathe leave his body. There lying on the bed amidst the soft pillows and blankets and heavily bandaged was the Holy Roman Empire.

He was asleep, oblivious to the entire world, and Spain could see a slight fever coursing through his body if the red face had anything to say to it.

Prussia felt the childs forehead and reached for the small bowl filled with water and took one of the towels next to the bowl and wet it before placing it on the childs forehead.

Spain was slightly mesmerized at the soft and loving look that had appeared on Prussias face. It was as out of place as the former vulnerable look that was on his face minutes ago, although this one looked slightly right.

Prussia motioned again for Spain to follow him and this time walked out the bedroom and locked the door behind him. Once they were in the hallway again he spoke quietly "I found him barely alive. Miracle that he was still breathing really."

Prussia looked Spain directly in the eyes "If France found out about him then he will try to finish the job. He is my little brother and I will not let someone try to take him away from me again."

Spain nodded. "If it comes to that, and I hope it never will, I will fight alongside with you."

"Thanks."

Spain glanced once more at the locked bedroom. "France…told me that the Holy Roman Empire was dissolved, how is he still…"

Prussia grinned at Spain "I think that falls into the category of you don't need to know."

Spain grinned back.

It seemed like Prussia was going to be alright.

"Oh and there's something else you should know. He's no longer the Holy Roman Empire. Now he's the nation of Germany."

**And done.**

**If you think that Gilbert was OOC then don't. The way I see it when HRE, who was his younger brother, died he felt very vulnerable and betrayed by someone that he really trusted.**

**By the way the title means 'My ally. My friend.'**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did or didn't leave a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
